Fifty Shades Of Grey: Complicated
by annloveswriting
Summary: Anastasia and Kate were best friends. They were friends with the Grey brothers Christian and Elliot. But everything changes when feelings get in the way. When both brothers like Anastasia, when the two best friends like Christian.
1. Chapter 1

I know I keep posting new stories but sometimes I just have an idea and I need to write it down. And this idea has been in my mind for weeks . I hope you like it! Feel free to share your thoughts! :)

* * *

Friendships are great. It is good to have a best friend, it is good to have male friends, too. Until the moment you start seeing more in them.

_„ Ana, you have to come with me! „ Kate says as she is getting ready for some dinner her family is invited to. _

_„ I don't think so, it is your family and the Greys, right? „ What am I going to do there? Between the rich and elegant people. _

_„ You know that you are like my family! „ She says and puts the other earring in her right ear. She glances at the mirror, smiling. Oh, she has always been perfect. Hot, blonde, tall, beautiful.. She has always been the one to steal attention of the guys we were with, she was always charming. _

_„ Have fun, Kate. „ I say and lead her to the door. I know I wouldn't belong there, no one would even like me there. _

And she had fun that evening. She met two brothers I had a chance to meet like a week after.

_„ This time you are going with me. „ _

_„ I don't want to ruin your date. „ I laugh, again knowing I shouldn't accompany her. _

_„ First, you are not going to ruin anything. Second, this is not a date. Just friends! And remember, they are two! „ I can't say no when she is pouting like this. _

_„ Fine! Give me fifteen minutes. „ In put on my dark jeans and a white blouse. I set my hair in a bun and apply some make up. _

_„ Looking very fine, Steele. „ She says and puts on her high heels, oh, how is she going to walk with them all night? _

_„ You too, Kavanagh. „ We walk out of the apartment hand in hand. We are best friends._

_We arrive at the bar and as we walk in, my eyes are set on a cooper haired man, he is tall, and his gray eyes are looking at me , too. And we are somehow walking in his direction, he is with a blonde guy who seems to be good looking too, but comparing to him.. I see Kate smiling and looking at them too. _

_„ Christian, Elliot! „ Oh my God, the two brothers, it's them. _

_„ Kate. „ They say in response as we reach their table. _

_„ As I told you, this is my best friend , Anastasia. „ As she says my name, the blonde guy gives my hand a shake. _

_ „ I'm Elliot . It is nice to meet you, Anastasia. „ He says as he lets go of my hand. _

_„ It is nice to meet you too, Elliot. And call me Ana. „ I smile at him. _

_„ And this is Christian. „ Kate tells and the gray eyed man looks at me again. _

_„ It is nice to meet you two. „ I say, giving a slight smile to Christian. _

_„ Drinks? „ He asks and waves to a waitress. _

_„ Cosmopolitan for me. „ Kate says first. _

_„ A glass of red wine would be nice. „ I say, looking at my hands. I am nervous. I always am when I meet new people. _

_„ Maybe just beer. „ Elliot says , and as the waitress comes Christian orders our drinks. _

_„ One Cosmopolitan, one Guiness, and two glasses of the best red wine you have. „ What? The best red wine? I am not sure I can afford this. I think about telling that I am not rich enough to drink the best but then I realise I can't make a bad impression. _

_„ So you two are best friends? „ Elliot asks and as I am about to answer, Kate does it first. _

_„ Yes! I love my Ana. „ She brings me closer to her and it makes me blush. I have never liked those fake hugs and smiles. Don't get me wrong, we really are best friends and I love her. But I never try to make everyhing look better. _

_„ Did you two study together? „ _

_And again she is the first one to answer. _

_„ Yes! We even went to one high school together! „ I quickly glance around as Kate talks but my eyes met Christian's. We stare into each others eyes for a few seconds until the waitress is back with the drinks. _

_She puts the drinks on the table , and Christian hands me my glass. _

_„ Thank you. „ I say as our fingers touch in the process. _

_„ To a new friendship! „ Kate loudly says and we all cling our glasses. _

And so it started. We went out a few times, the all four of us.

But each time we went somewhere, my feelings grew harder. Each time his eyes met mine I had that strange feeling in my stomach, each time our hands accidentaly touched, I felt something.

We started exchanging smiles, even some jokes. He is not talkative actually.

But there is a problem .

_„ I love this song! „ I say as one of my favorite Sinatra's songs start playing at the restaurant we are having dinner at. _

_„ Then come and dance with me. „ Elliot says and takes my hand, leading me to the dancefloor . He puts his hands on my waist and starts dancing with me. Elliot is sweet and kind but I still look at his brother. _

_I see him taking Kate to the dancefloor. I look around the room, trying not to see how he dances with her. I try to look away but then I notice him staring at me. I look into his eyes, still dancing with Elliot. _

_We dance and keep looking at each other. He smiles at me , and my cheeks turn pink as he does it. _

And that is the moment I realised I really liked him.

I still do. It is two weeks after the night we exchanged those glances at the dancefloor. And we are going out again. This time to a karaoke bar.

I am dressed in jeans again and a red blouse. I know we are friends but I want to look good tonight. I have drank a few glasses of wine and tonight I hope I will be the one he wants to dance with.

„ Ready? The taxi is waiting. „ Kate says and we leave the apartment and go to the taxi that takes us to the bar. Christian and Elliot are waiting at a table again, and we walk to them. This time I take the seat next to Christian, and somehow I see Kate is not very happy with that. And so is Elliot.

But I don't care.

„ We ordered beers. „ Elliot says and we take the opened bottles.

„ To another great evening! „ Kate says laughing as she clings her bottle with ours.

„ Who is going to sing first? Ana, how about you? „ She says and it makes me blush.

„ I am not sure about this.. „

„ No way ! You always sing when we are out with Jose! „ Did she have to mention him?

„ C'mon , Ana! „ Elliot says, and I stand up as I realise I have no choice. In a few minutes I am on the stage and I am singing an old song of Billy Joel.

„ Who is Jose? „ I ask as Anastasia is away.

„ Ana' s future husband. „ Kate says, laughing.

„ Her fiance? „

„ Well, not yet but hopefully one day.. „ Her words make me wanna leave this bar and go home to get drunk.

* * *

When I first saw her, when she first looked at me... When we stared at each other. I only asked Kate to dance with me so I can look in her beautiful eyes. I actually only have this friendship to see her.

When my family organised that dinner I knew what was it for. I know what they want, what they plan.

And I was about to give in. I knew that Kate was beautiful, smart, nice. I know she is not my type, I prefer brunettes and I prefer having complete control over them.

But let's say, I would have agreed to try changing my relationship habits to something 'normal' .

But then I saw her best friend. Then Anastasia came in my life. I not only went out with Kate, Anastasia and my brother, I even was the one who invited them somewhere. Every time we were somewhere, I and Anastasia, we shared something. Smiles, looks, jokes.

But right now I am angry. I am disappointed.

I thought she was single, I thought we were kinda flirting.

Kate has already changed the subject as I think about Anastasia. I look at the stage and see Anastasia looking at me. Normally I would smile at her but now I turn away and talk to Kate and Elliot of something they were talking about.

I don't want to talk to her now. I don't want to flirt with her anymore.

No, I want.

But I won't.

And another week has passed and my parents are having this dinner again. With the Kavanaghs.

I sit down at the table with my parents, Elliot, and Kate's parents.

„ Oh, it must be Kate! „ My mom exclaims and stands up to open the door.

She likes her, she is the one who actually persuaded me to give it a chance.

_„ Christian, Kate is an amazing girl, and her family is close to our. „ Mom says as we have a breakfast together on a Saturday morning. _

_„ Mom, I am not sure I am interested. „ I still like Anastasia. I still have some feelings I have never had towards anyone. _

_„ Christian, you are not a boy anymore! You don't deserve to be alone. You are busy with all your businesses but that's why you need a woman in your life! Someone who makes your life easier. „ _

_„ I will think about it. „ I say to end the conversation. Maybe I should just try? At least then I wouldn't have to think of Anastasia. _

„ Kate! „ Her parents stand up and give her a hug as she comes in. I want to look at the blonde woman who I am going to ask out but I can't.

What is she doing here?

„ Grace, Carrick, I would like you to meet my best friend , Anastasia. „ She introduces her to my parents .

„ It is nice to meet you , Mr. And Mrs. Grey. „ She says and glances around the room, stopping when she sees me. She gives me a smile and turns back to my parents.

„ Let's start the dinner! „ My mom says and leads Anastasia to the table. She is seated between Elliot and Kate's father while Kate between me and Mia, my sister.

I can't believe she is here. Why didn't she take her boyfriend, too ?

„ Your house looks very lovely. „ She says as we eat the delicious meal.

„ Thank you. Why don't you tell something about yourself? „ My dad asks and she takes a sip of water before she starts talking again.

„ There's not much to say. „ She laughs.

„ There is! „ Kate says.

„ I finished the same school as Kate, and now I am searching for a job somewhere in a publishing company. I like literature, music.. Oh, I don't know what to say! „ She says, laughing.

My family ask a few more questions until my mom says she needs to prepare the desert. Elliot stands up and takes Anastasia outside, very soon I am left with Kate.

„ You look very good today. „ I tell her even though Anastasia in her cotton dress looks better.

„ Thank you. „ She says and smiles at me.

„ You know, I thought we could go somewhere next week. „

„ I would love to. „ She says and suddenly the space between us is gone and she kisses me. I am shocked but still respond the kiss , but then I pull away as I see Anastasia at the door.

„ Ana, didn't see you here.. „ Kate says as she turns to see her.

„ I am s- sorry... „ She mumbles and takes her mobile phone from the table. „ I really didn't want to interrupt you.. „ She says one more time and leaves the room.

„ I hope it is okay I took her, she would die of loneliness at home. „ Kate says as we are alone again.

„ Why can't she go out with her boyfriend? „ I ask, curious to know more about that Jose.

„ Oh, they are not together yet. But I know they will one day. Jose has a crush on her and I hope one day Ana will respond with the same. „

My world stops.

If I had known she was single..

„ Excuse me , please. „ I still can get her , right?

I want to see her right now. I walk out in the garden and there she is – talking with my brother.

He looks very happy, and she doesn't look that sad anymore, too.

„ Christian! „ Elliot yells as he sees me. I hope he will leave us two alone.

„ Elliot, Ana. „ I say and give her a smile .

I know I can't say just if she would like to go out with me since I already asked her best friend. But I can suggest a night out for all of us.

„ How about we go to that bar next Friday? „ I ask but my brother gives me a smile and declines the idea.

„ I think we won't be able to make it. „

„ Why? „ I laugh. Like there is any difference where my brother parties.

„ I am taking Anastasia out for dinner. „

The words hit me again and again.

I didn't know you can miss your chance so fast.

„ I am very happy Kate took Ana with her tonight. „ My brother tells me as everyone has left.

„ I am glad you are. „ I say, not wanting to speak with him.

„ I like her, you know. She is different. „ He tells me but I just laugh.

„ Different? Does it mean you won't leave her after a few dates? „

„ I think I am the one who at least goes on those dates. „ He says.

„ I am very happy for you two. „ I tell him and go to my parents to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so,so sorry for not updating anything! I had some exams and I just didn't have time to write. I will really try to write more the following days! And I promise I will finish all my stories and in the following months you will be able to read more from me!

And to cheer you up - when I write more updates for all my stories, I will probably start three more stories next month ( or later ) . Here are the ideas that you will be able to read! :)

Christian Grey has all the money he needs. But he wants more. And Raymond Steele can offer him this - if he marries his daughter, he will be able to control not only his firm but also the Steele family business that is as successful as GEH. Little does Christian know that the wedding is a part of Raymond Steele's plan to get GEH. But little does Ray know that something's going to unsettle his plan - love.

Anastasia is happily engaged with her best friend, she has a good life until one night she sees a dream - a handsome man playing with a little boy. And then the boy calls her his mommy in the dream. Ana keeps having these dreams but thinks it is nothing until she meets him. He is Jose's , her fiancee's boss. And he is staring at her strangely , too. Because not only she is the one having these dreams.

She knows him. And she knows what he wants. But this time it is different. Anastasia was Christian's submissive . After five years she meets him again, and he wants her again. But this time she won't give in. If Christian wants her, he will have to do it rightly.

Hope you like them, I am going to write the next update now! :)

* * *

Anastasia's POV

„ This dress, or maybe the blue one? „ Kate asks showing me her amazing outfits. She has been getting ready for her date with Christian all day. She has been throwing on different outfits, she has drank a bottle of white wine, she has taken all Ana's attention though Ana has a date to prepare for herself.

„ This dress, Kate. I will take a quick shower, okay? „ I say and start walking to my bedroom.

„ Ana, wait a second, tell me whether to wear the black pumps or the silver ones? „ Kate asks, showing me her shoes.

„ The black ones. „ I sigh and get to my bedroom and then to the bathroom.

I can't say I am not excited for my date with Elliot. He is sweet, he is nice, he looks fantastic.

But his brother. His brother is more. His brother has that deep look in his eyes that makes me tremble each time we share a look, Christian has his strong hands that I want to be wrapped around me , Christian has that elegant look that I can't stop staring at.

I know that it is inappropriate to think about Christian when I am getting ready for a date with his brother but I can't help myself.

I dry myself and put on the only dress I have – the purple one Kate had given me as graduation present. I also take her graduation shoes and purse. I put on a slight make up and walk out of my bedroom.

„ Bye, honey! Christian is here. „ Kate waves me goodbye and hurries out of the apartment, looking stunning , of course.

I take opened bottle of wine and drink it not even caring to pour myself a glass. I don't care. My phone starts ringing , and I answer the phone since it is Elliot.

„ Hey, you ready? „ He asks.

„ Yeah, you here? „ I try to say with the wine in my mouth.

„ Yes, meet you downstairs? „

„ Three minutes. „ I laugh and hang up. I put the bottle on the table and quickly get to my bathroom to wash my teeth. When I am completely ready, I head out and in two minutes meet Elliot downstairs, holding a bouquet of white roses.

„ Oh.. „ I sigh, smiling. He is truly amazing, just...

„ You look wonderful. „ He says and hands me the flowers, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

„ Thank you. „ I say and give him a hug.

„ Ready to go? I have got a taxi. „ He says and takes my hand, leading to the waiting car. We are headed to a restaurant of his choice and he takes my hand again as we step in.

My ears hear a laughter I immediately recognize.

I turn to the counter and see Kate laughing, and Christian. He doesn't look as entertained as Kate.

„ Oh, I see Christian is here too, isn't it good? „ Elliot laughs and leads me to their table. Christian's eyes are set on me as we reach them.

He takes a look at me but he doesn't look in my eyes, he glances away as he sees my face.

„ Bro, it seems we have chosen the same place where to bring our lovely ladies tonight. „

„ A double-date, Christian? „ Kate laughs but Christian doesn't look that happy about it.

„ Sounds good. „ Christian says, and Elliot smiles, waving to a waitress to arrange us table for four. As they have set everything up, we sit down, somehow so that I am sitting in front of Christian all the time during our meal while Elliot is sitting next to me.

The dinner is delicious, the conversations are entertaining and interesting but all I can do is stare at Christian when no one looks.

I look at him one more time until I feel Elliot's hand squeezing mine on the dinner table. And then I see Christian setting his stare on our hands.

Is it as awkward as I think? He isn't jealous, he can't be. He has never given me any reason to think I could be his girlfriend, in fact, he asked my best friend out.

Kate is happy, she keeps smiling and laughing all the evening, she seems to like him.

And me too. I seem to like him. Only he is not my date. My date is his brother.

* * *

Christian's POV

I pretend to smile when Kate tells one of her stories but actually all I want at the moment is take Anastasia out of here, in my Playroom and fuck her senseless so she knows who she belongs to. Elliot deserves someone, of course. But did he have to choose Anastasia? Anastasia who seems to be the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Anastasia in whose eyes I could get lost. Anastasia whose smile is the most beautiful thing ever.

I like this girl. If there weren't Kate and Elliot, I would be giving her the Submissive contract at the moment. But of course I had to please my family and ask out Kate. And of course Elliot had to like Anastasia. Everyone knows Elliot doesn't date for long. He likes them , enjoys them but he meets someone better that takes away his heart. I, at least, have told my 'girlfriends' how and when our relationship is going to end. I already feel sorry for Anastasia who will be heartbroken in the end.

„ Isn't it Christian? „ Kate asks, laughing as she does all the evening.

I don't even know what they are talking about, I smile and nod, acting as if everything is perfect.

„ I think we are leaving you two. „ Elliot says as he takes Anastasia's hand. How I fucking want to be him right now. He is going to take her to his bed, most definitely. He is going to bury himself in her amazing body. While I am left here to tell Kate of my relationship life.

„ It was nice to meet you two. „ Anastasia says as Elliot hands the waitress money for their meal, as if I couldn't have paid.

„ Bye Ana, by Elliot! Have fun you two! „ Kate laughs but the idea of them 'having fun' makes me wanna puke.

„ Goodbye Anastasia, bye Elliot. „ I say , locking my eyes with Ana's . She looks at me before Elliot wraps his arm around her and makes them leave.

This is not right. I always get the women I want. I always make them sign the contract and I aways do whatever I want to do with them.

Not this time. This time Elliot gets the one I want.

And right now I am left with someone who really wants me.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

„ I had a wonderful time tonight. „ Elliot says, his fingers spreading at my waist.

„ Me too. „ I say in response. I can't say I didn't. The restaurant was amazing, Elliot was amazing too. It is not his fault that I like the wrong brother. And I like Elliot, too. I like his sense of humor, I like his looks.

I just like Christian more.

„ Can I kiss you, Anastasia? „ He asks me as he has already lowered his head, to kiss me.

I shyly nod and he brings his lips to mine, kissing me softly.

I want to respond to his kiss, I want to give him what he wants, my liking , but I can't do it completely.

The kiss of course is sweet but all I can think of is what a kiss with Christian would feel like. What would his lips feel like against mine.

„ I am sorry. „ I say as I pull away from Elliot. It is too hard, it is too hard for me.

„ Anastasia, did I do anything wrong? „ He asks me as he takes my hand in his.

„ No Elliot, you were perfect. „ If only I could tell him the real reasons this won't work.

„ Ana, then please let me ask you something. „ He stops as we sit in the park.

He is on his knees, what the hell is he doing?

„ Tell me you aren't proposing after the first date. „ I truly laugh for the first time tonight.

„ Isn't it okay? . „ He laughs, too. He takes my hand and looks me in the eyes.

„ Anastasia Steele, will you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend? „ He asks and he just looks at me so.. I can't say no.

His attitude makes me think that there is a possibility this could work.

„ Yes. „ I laugh again and he wraps his arms around me , bringing his lips to mine.

„ You just made me the happiest man. „ He says and gives me another kiss that I try to respond. It isn't that he is a bad kisser , in fact it seems he is a pretty good one.

What kind of a kisser is.. Stop, Ana! Elliot is your boyfriend now, not Christian. How can you even think of you best friend's boyfriend?

* * *

Kate's POV

I get in our apartment and throw my purse away. I see Anastasia is already home, right now I want to scratch her eyes. She was looking at Christian as if.. as if she wanted him. I know she did. I know she wants him.

„ Oh, Kate, you are home. „ Anastasia says and gets in the living room.

„ I see you as well are here. „ I laugh. I want to throw something at her though. Anastasia is kind, sweet, my friend but she will never have Christian.

„ How was your date? „ She asks. Of, you would like to know.

„ He kissed me very sweetly and held me in his arms. „ Ana's face falls as I say it.

„ So you two are dating now... „ Ana says,looking at me. She looks as thought she would start crying any moment. Maybe that's what she deserves if it would make her realise who she has to be with and who not.

„ Yeah, we are. I can't wait for our next date. Can you imagine if we really stay together? Katherine Grey. And we would have some nice kids, that would be so , so sweet! „ I exclaim but Ana doesn't seem to be happy for me.

„ I am tired, I will go to sleep. „ She says but I am not stupid. I see the tears in her eyes.

But it is for the best. She doesn't have to know he took me to his place where I kissed him, where I wanted to wrap my arms around him but he took my hands and asked me not to touch him. She doesn't know that what he would like to do is tie me up to the bed ( not the bed he sleeps in, of course ) and fuck me. Ana also doesn't have to know he didn't even kiss me goodbye but only made his bodyguard take me home. It is better she loses her hope being with him now. Because I plan to make Christian Grey mine.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I have found a wonderful beta - icalyn . And I want to say a huge thanks to her for editing this chapter ! Hope you like it! R&R! :)

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

I walk down the street, trying to escape from the rain but I still have to walk like twenty more minutes until I get home. My white blouse is soaked, and I have my jacket on, only to hide my exposed body.

Of course I was stupid enough not to take an umbrella with me.

And as if this day couldn't have got any worse.

"Hey! Stop him!" I yell as a young man takes my bag and runs away. I try to catch him but it is worthless.

I am left alone in the rain, without my phone, my keys, money. This is the worst day ever.

And I don't even know if the next events are making this day better or worse.

"Get in," Christian commands as his car stops in front of me.

"No, thank you," I say, not wanting to think about this problem – my undeniable feelings for Christian Grey, the brother of my boyfriend.

"Get in Anastasia, or I will get out and make you get in this car." He insists, and from his stare, I am persuaded. A quick ride home won't do anything bad to me.

"I must be ruining your car. My clothes are wet." I say as I get in the expensive Audi.

"I don't care about the car. You are going to be sick, take this," he says and gives me the coffee he must have been drinking before.

"Thank you," I say, taking a sip of the hot drink. I realize the driver is going to my and Kate's apartment, and then another realization hits me – I no longer have keys.

"Wait, Kate won't be home yet." As if he was not aware of that. He must know where his girlfriend is.

"Don't you have keys to your flat?" he asks, but I just shake my head.

"Just before you stopped, I got mugged," I confess.

"Mugged? Are you alright? Did you call the police?"

"There is no point of doing that. The stranger just took my bag and run away. I tried to catch him but of course I lost him," I tell Christian, hoping he would stop this conversation now. I feel stupid in his eyes now.

"Taylor, to Escala," he quickly tells the driver and then turns back to me. "We will manage everything to block your cards and track your phone."

"Thank you, but I really could do this alone, you must be busy and..."

"Conversation's over," he says, and I realize there is no point of fighting it.

**Christian's POV**

We get into my apartment and Anastasia seems to be driven away by the expensiveness of everything here.

"You really don't have to do this," she says as she turns to me.

I can't stop staring at her. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Your clothes are wet, you will take a shower and I will lend you my clothes while yours dry." I step closer to her and take off her jacket which she totally doesn't need. I am surprised to see the white blouse that is stuck to her body. She is wearing a light blue bra, and I can even see that her breasts are perfectly shaped.

Her cheeks redden as she realizes I am staring at her.

"Come here," I take her hand and lead her to my bedroom, to my bathroom.

"Get out of these and take a hot shower, no, bath. You are cold," I say and turn on the water that slowly starts filling up the bathtub.

"I really don't need anything," she says but I won't let her get a cold from this.

"Get in the bath. I will bring you hot tea in ten minutes. What kind of tea do you drink?"

"I really don't need any tea…"

"Black, green? Peppermint?"

"I usually drink black but I really don't need any of this."

I hear her call my name but I don't listen to her anymore. I am walking to the kitchen and telling Gail to make a strong black tea for Anastasia.

I walk to the window and look outside. It is one of the many days when it is raining in Seattle. But it is raining heavily today. And somehow my heart is beating heavily too.

Her beauty,her character... I have never met a woman who has acted the way Anastasia acts around me.

"The tea is ready," Gail tells me, and I go to the kitchen to take the tea for Anastasia.

I take the hot mug and walk to my bedroom from where I no longer can hear the water, so I guess Anastasia must be inside the hot water now.

I almost drop the tea as I see her unhooking her bra and placing it on the little table next to the bath.

She rolls down her panties, and I am no longer aware of my body. I try not to think of this godess in front of me but I just can't not stare at her naked body. She only notices me when she is stepping in the bath.

Something goes wrong, and she slips over.

"Ana!" I put down the mug and quickly get to her, catching her before she falls.

For about three seconds I hold her without thinking anything.

But then I realize her naked body is pressed against me. She looks up at me, and stares at me with her huge eyes.

And that moment, I can't help myself but lower my mouth and just as I am about to kiss her, I hear Kate Kavanaugh's voice filling my apartment.

I let go of Anastasia and get out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" I ask as she steps in my bedroom, looking around.

"Can you tell me who this jacket belongs to?" she says, holding Anastasia's wet jacket.

"I think you should leave."

"I will leave when I am sure that you are not cheating on me," Kate says, making her way to the bathroom, but I stop her.

"We are not in a relationship!" I raise my voice at her.

"What will you parents say if they knew you broke up with me? I am perfection in their eyes."

"You are not my girlfriend."

She laughs and somehow manages to get the bathroom door open.

"Bitch!" she yells as she sees Anastasia lying in the bath, the bath foam covering her body.

"Kate…" Anastasia says her name, taking a towel and standing up.

"You are cheating on me with my so called best friend? And you, Anastasia? Cheating with your boyfriend's brother?"

"Anastasia and I are not cheating on anyone with each other," I strictly say, ignoring Kate's scene.

"Then why the fuck is she in your bath? Tired after you have fucked her senseless? Or did you plan to share this bath with her?"

"We are not having this conversation here. Anastasia was alone in the rain, and I am only helping her. Here is your tea," I say, turning to Anastasia, and then I push Kate out of the bathroom and make her leave my bedroom. No woman is allowed in my bedroom.

Today was an exception. I wanted Anastasia the best bath. I wanted her to feel the best after what she had suffered today.

"You should go home now."

"If I go somewhere, I will take her with me," she insists, sitting down on the living room's couch.

"She is busy at the moment."

"Whatever, you know, you both will regret this," Kate says and gets up, walking to the elevator.

I actually couldn't care less of what's going to happen to her now. I only care about the woman who just got out of my bedroom only in a towel.

"Where are my clothes?" she softly asks, as if she was afraid of me.

I walk past her, to my bedroom. She needs dry clothes, so I take one of my tee shirts and a pair of sweatpants that could almost fit her. I get back to her and give her the clothes.

"Your clothes are drying. Wear these," I say, and she takes them.

"You can have my room," I say to break the awkward silence between us as she must be thinking where should she change.

She thanks me and goes back to my room. My room. The room where only I should be allowed to be in.

But I want her to be there. I want to feel her scent after.

I want her.

"Christian," And then I hear my name called by my brother.

"Elliot."

"Can I know where is my girlfriend?" he asks, looking around the apartment.

"Anastasia is in my room. Changing. Want something to drink?" I ask politely after telling about Ana.

"I want some answers," he is staring at me, angry.

"Go on."

"Kate told me –"

"Whatever Kate told you is not true," I interrupt him, knowing that she must have told him that me and Ana are cheating on them.

"Do you have something with Anastasia? The truth."

"I have nothing with your girlfriend," I remind him…or maybe myself. Anastasia is Elliot's girlfriend. My brother's girlfriend. I can't, I should not.

"Then what is she doing here?" Elliot asks.

"She was out in the rain with no keys, no phone and no money. What did you want me to do? Leave your girlfriend there?"

"No," Elliot sighs. "But why was she in your bath?"

"Because she was cold!" Is it him I am trying to convince? She was cold, that's why I took her here. And what came after was just a moment when holding her was the most logical thing to do.

And what came after that…nothing. But I know that something could have happened. Was about to happen.

"I am taking her from here," he says, looking around one more time, finding Anastasia at my bedroom's doorstep.

**Anastasia's POV**

This has been an awful day. Everything that happened. And almost happened.

I wish I could be at my home now, all this day. No Christian, no rain, no baths. No letting him catch me. No letting him see me in the most personal way anyone has ever seen me. No looking up in his eyes, hoping he would kiss me.

And then wanting to slap myself for the fact that I had wanted him to kiss me.

And now I have lost my best friend.

As Elliot told me, Kate has thrown me out. At least for a while. And now I am at Elliot's, at my boyfriend's house. I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Ana," Elliot sighs as he looks at me. He comes in and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I am leaving early tomorrow. But feel at home here. I will get back in the evening, so I will see you then," he says, leaning closer to me.

"Thank you," I only say in response.

"Anything for you," he says, giving me a soft peck on the lips.

An image of his brother flashes as his lips touch mine. Why? Why, dear God, why?

The next morning I wake up at nine. I get myself dressed in the clothes I had worn yesterday which are dry now. But I still have Christian's clothes. I still have the memory of him yesterday. Of his arms. Of his stare.

And then I hear the doorbell ringing. I get up to the door and there is no one else standing but Christian.

"Christian…" I say his name, looking at him.

"I got your bag," he says, giving me my stolen purse.

"How?" I ask, checking that my phone and wallet are still there.

"Contacts with police, CCTV owners…anyway, I wanted to bring it back."

"Thank you," and then, without thinking, I give him a kiss on the cheek. As I pull away, we both are looking at each other.

And then comes the expected and the unexpected at the same time.

He lowers his head just the way he did yesterday, but this time he kisses me. He slowly wraps his arms around me, kissing me harder, with passion, with need.

I respond his kiss. I am lost in this kiss.

And then he pulls away. He stares at me for a few seconds and then leaves.

Leaving me with so much to think about. Leaving me with guilt and the realization of how stupid I was.

I will never let something like that happen again.

Never.

And after staring at the door after he has left for about fifteen minutes, I decide to switch on my phone.

An unanswered call from Ray, also a message from Elliot. And then come the messages from Kate.

_**I am sorry. I know you couldn't cheat on Elliot. **_

_**Come home if you want to. I am sorry. **_

I read them, and tears start to fill my eyes. I did cheat on Elliot. Maybe it was only a kiss, and that meant nothing.

But, hell no! It was more than a kiss, and it meant so much I can't even express in words.


	4. Chapter 4

**let the drama begin! :)**

**edited by the wonderful icalyn! **

* * *

"Elliot, I am alright," Ana says as they get out of his car that is now parked at his parents' house. They are there for Carrick's birthday party with his family and their closest friends, which includes Ana as she is Elliot's girlfriend.

She gives Elliot a smile before Grace opens the door and gives them a hug.

"You look wonderful, children," she says, leading them inside.

Ana looks around, hoping that Christian is not here yet, or even better that he won't be here. Perhaps, for example, he has an urgent meeting somewhere or he just can't make it. Because even though she knows how wrong it is, all she has been thinking about is Christian and their kiss. She has feelings for him but she is dating his brother.

"Martini?" Mia asks, offering her a glass.

"Yeah, thank you," Ana says, hoping that the drink will take away her thoughts of Christian. He is perfection; he is the perfect man. And there he is. She sees him standing against a wall and looking out of the window; he looks lost in his thoughts.

"Christian must be having a hard time," Mia says as she notices Ana staring at him. "They broke up."

Millions of thoughts run through Anastasia's head. Why have they broken up? She wants to smile and hug everyone but at the same time she feels sorry for him.

"I've tried to cheer him up but wasn't successful. Maybe you can try while I help mom with dinner?"

Anastasia nods and makes her way over to Christian. This past week after their kiss had been…nothing. They hadn't spoken and Ana knew this was going to be awkward – she needed to be sorry for him breaking up with her ex-best friend.

"Christian," Ana said his name as she walked to him.

"What do you want, Anastasia?"

What did she want? She didn't know. She wanted to see him happy, after all he was still her dream man, her secret crush.

"You seem upset. I know that breaking up with girl such as Kate might be hard but – " Christian's laughter stops Ana.

"You think I am sad because I broke up with her?" he asks and looks around. There is no one in the room and he takes Ana's hand, leading her out, to another room. "There is another reason," he says as he opens the door and pushes Anastasia into his old bedroom.

"What do you think are you doing?" Ana asks as he locks the door after them.

"You want to know why I am like this? Because of you," he says and walks over to her, placing his hands on her waist.

She is aware of what he is doing. She knows what he means. And she is afraid he knows that's what she wants, too. She wants to be kissed by him once again. At least for a little moment, she just wants to feel his lips on hers once again.

"Ana…" he says and pulls her for a kiss. A passionate kiss that ends only when they need more air.

"Christian, it's too complicated," Ana says as his hands make their way under her blouse.

"Nothing will change, Ana. I haven't slept the past week. All I've been thinking about is you. I need you," Christian moans as he squeezes her breasts under her blouse.

"We can't, Christian. There is your family, your parents, and Elliot."

"Forget about him. He will find a new girlfriend soon; just be with me now."

Be with him. That is what she wants more than anything. Maybe it could work? She knows she should wait until she tells Elliot about her feelings towards Christian, but he has won her over. She gives in and starts taking off his shirt.

"Ana…" Christian moans as her hands make their way to his pants and she opens them, letting them fall on the floor.

"You are so hot," he continues as he takes off Ana's dress and tosses it aside. He pushes her down his old bed and hovers above her.

He is working on her breasts, and Ana keeps moaning his name in pleasure.

There is still something Christian doesn't know however. And maybe it is better if he doesn't know because maybe he would stop if she told him? Maybe this dream would end?

"So. Wet. For. Me," he says when his hand makes its way down to Ana's panties and starts caressing her there. He inserts a finger into her, and it makes Ana moan louder.

"Ahh… Christian…" She can't help but say his name as he continues pleasuring her, kissing her breasts, sucking on them, making a rhythm with his finger inside her.

"I want to be inside you, Ana," he says as his mouth returns back to hers.

"I want it, too,"

"I don't have any condoms, are you on birth control?" he asks, looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she says, not wanting this moment to stop. But the truth is – she isn't. But she knows that she can't get pregnant today and to be safe, she will take a morning after emergency pill. Just this one time. She just doesn't want this to stop.

Christian took off his pants and positioned himself between her wet folds. Slowly he filled her and Ana cried out his name, not too loudly so no one hears them.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he notices the shock on her face.

"Yeah, go on," Ana says, and Christian continues, not aware of the fact that she is not alright, at least not emotionally.

"Ana!" he cries out as he loses himself with Anastasia who doesn't even seem to have the strength to cry out his name.

"Christian…" she sighs sadly, realizing they need to return to the party.

"You were so tight. So perfect," Christian says as he stands up from the bed and finds his clothes, putting them on. "Get dressed, we need to leave here before anyone notices us missing," he says, handing her dress.

Ana finds the rest of her clothes and puts them on, and then the dress. She fixed the bed and looked over to him. He seemed to be ready to leave.

"Let's go," Christian said and opened the door, walking out of his old bedroom.

"Christian?" Suddenly Ana could hear Elliot's voice. "What were you doing there?" He asks.

"Nothing," Christian answers, holding the door closed so Elliot can't see Anastasia there.

"No, there is something. Let me see, is it the gift?" Elliot asks, trying to open the door.

"It is nothing. Really," Christian says but Elliot doesn't stop.

"I came to look for Ana, but this seems more interesting," he laughed and tried to open the door but Christian didn't let him.

"Will you move away?" Elliot asked, curious to know what's in there.

"No, I won't," Christian said and leaned against the door. And then all of a sudden, Grace appeared with Mia.

"Christian, let Elliot in there!" Grace said, and Christian still tried to protest but now the whole family was against him.

Elliot opens the door, hoping to see the big surprise for Carrick but was shocked to see Anastasia instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had uploaded the non-edited version! This is the same, just really edited by icalyn! :)**

* * *

**Well, I read your reviews and I have to upset you - Ana is pregnant. But , unfortunately, not for a long time.**

**I hope you will still like the story the way I have planned it to be! :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Ana?" Grace asks, and now almost everyone is at the door, looking at Christian.

"We were just ..." Ana starts but then she notices that Elliot is staring at her dress' hem. When she looks at it she realizes what's wrong. She put on the dress on the wrong side.

"Elliot, this is not – " Ana says as soon as Elliot starts walking away from everyone.

"It is not what? Do you think I am stupid?" Elliot raises his voice, looking right at Ana who has followed him. Along with the rest of the Greys, as well.

"And you – you are my brother!" Elliot now yells at Christian. "How could you do this to me!"

"Elliot, this was just sex. One time," Christian says as if it was nothing.

But Ana looks over him and wants to cry – just sex? It was so much more for her.

"Just sex? So this was what you were saving your first time for?" Elliot laughs, and now everyone looks at Anastasia.

This time she is crying. She tries to wipe the tears away but she doesn't succeed because she is crying too hard. She has lost everything now. Why did she have to let her feelings for Christian take over? She told Elliot she wanted to wait, because she had been a virgin before she and Christian... she felt so guilty at the moment, all she wanted was to turn back time and never fall in love with Christian.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asks, giving Anastasia a look.

"Didn't she tell you? Or maybe she lied to me? How was it, Ana? Did my brother just take your virginity?" Elliot laughed with sarcasm. But Ana didn't laugh. And neither did Christian. It all became clear to him – her tightness, her cries, her shock. He wanted to throw up, how could he? He had done something he should never have done. He should have never felt anything for Anastasia. No, he didn't feel anything, he thought. He just wanted her body and that was it.

"I want you both to leave," finally Carrick said something. "Christian, take this woman out of this house and I think we don't want to see her ever again," he said, looking at them.

"I really thought you were much different, Anastasia!" Grace said as Ana took her bid to leave.

"I am very sorry," she said and turned to the door, to leave.

"Drive her home or wherever she needs. I am not sure we want you to stay today," Carrick added to Christian. Christian understood it: he had ruined his father's birthday party. He had ruined everything. How will they face the whole family? He only hoped Elliot would soon forget about Anastasia. Because he will – he doesn't need any more trouble with her.

"I will get a taxi," Ana said as she heard Christian follow her out.

"You won't get anything. I will drive you home," he said and opened his car door for her.

"I want to get a taxi," she said again, but then Christian took her hand and dragged her to his car.

"We need to talk. So you will ride with me," Christian told her. She sighed and got in the car.

When he started the engine Ana started talking. "Please don't, Christian. Let me out and I will get a taxi, really."

"Don't you get it – no taxi! Now tell me why you didn't say you were a virgin," he said, not even bothering to look at her.

"I, I just...look, it just happened and I knew you would stop if I told you."

"I hope you understand this was just one time, and I don't plan to ever see you again after I drop you at your house."

And that was it, Ana thought. The end. The very end of their romance. It was just sex for him. For her, it was thousand times more than just sex. It was her first time; it was an experience she would never forget. And yet it was so painful to remember it and to remember what happened next. She didn't say anything more, and when he asked her where to drop her off, she gave him her dad's address since she couldn't go to Elliot's where she had been living for the past few days.

The car stopped and Ana got out, not even saying goodbye. Deep in her heart she hoped they could still somehow be together... but was it really possible, after what they had done at his parents' house? Of course there was no possible future for them; he had made that clear. And now she didn't have anyone – she had lost Kate because they still weren't talking to each other, she had lost Elliot – the man who really had been kind of serious about her. The man who had talked about their future, the man who had thought about moving in together, the man who had even agreed to wait until she was ready.

And then she gives herself to his brother.

"Annie, have you been crying?" Ray opens the door and immediately wraps his arms around Ana.

"Just let me stay with you, Dad," Ana says, returning his hug.

Of course he allows her to stay, he even loves the fact that she is staying. They spend the evening drinking cacao and playing cards. Something childish that takes her thoughts away from Christian.


	6. Chapter 6

**you might hate me for getting Ana pregnant, and maybe you will hate me even more because she won't be pregnant for long, but I hope you will still read the story and hopefully even like it in the end :)) **

**The next chapter is going to explain everything from Christian's view ;)**

**Thank icalyn for editing! :) **

* * *

"Ana, you fainted!" Ray said as Ana opened her eyes.

"Oh, God...I am home. What did my boss say?" She realized she was not where she had last been – at her workplace. It had been two hard months since she lost all contact with the Grey's. With Christian. She wished he would appear at her door one day and ask if maybe she wanted to try and date him, that maybe it wasn't over. But it was. That much was clear now.

"Don't worry about your boss! You need to see a doctor. We are driving to the hospital," Ray said and stood up, giving Ana her jacket.

"Dad, I need to return to work. I can't lose my job," Ana protests but her dad's face says she is going to the hospital with him.

"He said you were free for today, so now let's go. Can you walk?" Of course Ana could, she was okay and she knew it.

They drove to the hospital and she told Ray to wait while she went in to meet her doctor.

"I'm sorry... I just don't feel very well. I guess I will need more hot teas," Kristin, the doctor says. The last time Ana had seen her was like two years ago. But now she was here again.

"It is okay, get well soon," Ana laughed, hoping they would stop the chit chat soon and get to her health. She wanted to get out; she wanted to go home, or go to work. Even though she was just a waitress, she didn't want to lose her job.

"So, you fainted today? I don't see anything wrong with you, but I think only blood tests would tell us what's wrong. It could be low level of iron or something very easy to cure."

"Thank you. When can I do the blood test?" Ana gave the doctor a polite smile, and followed her to another room where her blood was taken.

"Come back on Friday, let's say, twelve o'clock. Until then – eat well and if it happens again, come here right away."

Ana listened to her doctor's instructions, leaving when she was finished. She hoped she was okay – she had to be. She was completely fine, she felt a bit tired but that was it. Maybe she needed to eat more meat and everything would be okay.

The doctor's visit calmed Ray down. Until Friday, of course. When she was getting ready to go to the hospital he was stressed that maybe something could be wrong with her, but Ana had a strong feeling she was okay. That's why she persuaded her father not to come with her this time but wait for her at home, and perhaps cook her something to celebrate her being okay.

She arrived at the hospital and went to the reception, asking if she could go in.

"Yes, but I need to warn you that Dr. Scott is ill, but her patients are being covered by a wonderful doctor; one of the best," the nurse gave her a smile, and Ana nodded in understanding. Who was she to argue when she wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible? Of course not, it didn't matter who told her about the test results.

Anastasia opened the door, and the office was empty.

"Sit down, I'll be just a second!" She heard a voice and sat down. She had heard this voice, she knew that voice…just where...

And then it was clear when the lady walked to the table. "Anastasia," she said, still standing and looking at her.

"I am sorry, Dr. Grey, I guess I will go," Ana stood up, about to leave but Grace stopped her.

"I promised to cover my friend, and I don't care who her patients are. So you have a blood test ready, have you been feeling ill?" Grace asked as if nothing had happened. And it hurt her more. So much had happened two months ago. Ana expected Grace to be angry, to yell at her, to tell her to leave. Not this.

"I really can go and wait until Kristin gets back," Ana wanted to leave again, but Grace was already taking her blood test results in her hand.

"Listen, you are my patient for today, and I am your doctor. Trust me, I don't want this to be long so let's quickly discuss the blood test," Grace said sharply and opened the envelope.

"Okay," Ana said as Grace read through the results.

"Is anything wrong with me?" Ana asked as she noticed Grace's face change as she read the results. "Please, tell me," Ana said once again. She was afraid this time. Maybe something was really wrong with her?

"Have you had any sexual relationships the past months?"

"What?" Ana asked, looking at the paper in Grace's hand, willing to know what's there.

"Have you had any sexual relationships the past months?" Grace repeats the question. "Be completely honest."

"I think you know that I had," Ana says, looking anywhere but at Grace. She can't bear to look in the woman's eyes; she still feels so guilty.

"No one else?"

"No," Ana shakes her head.

"Oh God..." Grace sighs and the paper falls out of her hands. She places her hand over her heart and suddenly Ana is not aware of who is the doctor and who is the ill one.

"Grace!" Ana says and stands up, walking to her side and kneeling down, finally looking into her eyes. "You need water," Ana says and stands up, quickly getting a glass of water for Grace. What was so shocking that was written there?

"Thank you," she said as she drank the water.

"Grace, please tell me what's there. Do I have something... some kind of a disease?" Ana asked, and Grace finally started speaking as she swallowed the last sip of the water.

"You are pregnant."

Ana's face fell. She ran her hands through her hair; she didn't know what to do. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh God, how?" She had taken the emergency pill, how could she end up pregnant?

"When will you tell Christian?"

"I can't, I am not ready. Maybe he ..."

"Maybe he what? Maybe you won't tell him?" Grace asked, raising her voice. "I had never imagined getting to know of my grandchildren this way. But since it is the way it is, you still need to tell him. It is his right to know about it!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I just found out myself. I will try," Anastasia says, letting her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Stop crying and act like a mature woman. If you don't tell Christian by the end of this week, I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, meet Christian the next chapter! Of course Grace couldn't tell him, but she could try to push Ana to tell him ;) **

**Hope you still like the story even for the major drama ! :)**

**Of course, edited by icalyn! **

* * *

No one knew besides Grace. Ana wanted to tell Ray; she wanted to ask her mom for advice. But she couldn't. She just couldn't do it. She still couldn't believe the fact that inside her was a growing life, a child. She placed her palm on her stomach that has just started to round, her child's home. Her and Christian's child's home. She knew Grace would have already told him since it was Monday now. Soon it would be Tuesday; soon it would be a new day. But there was no sign of Christian. Of course he didn't care, why would he? He hadn't called her or paid her any attention the past two months. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. Because now, when she was aware of the fact that she was having his child, she loved him even more.

She fell asleep dreaming about him, which she had been doing lately. She managed to sleep well the whole night, only being woken up by the urge to run to the bathroom.

She emptied her guts in the toilet, accidentally dirtying her hair. Tears sprung in her eyes, she had heard that men usually held their wives' hair when they were throwing up because of the morning sickness. What did Ana have? She had smelly and dirty hair and cried out eyes.

She took a shower and washed her hair; she had to get ready for work. She had to leave in half an hour, actually. She dried herself and put on jeans and a tee shirt. She made herself some breakfast and left after having a cup of tea. She didn't even bother waking Ray up, she knew he had had a late night celebrating his friend's birthday. She just walked to the cafe she was working at, and in fifteen minutes she was there, ready to change and work.

The first few hours were as usual – serving the drinks and meals to the customers. She knew many of them, and they knew her. They talked, and they were the only ones that made her smile. But then she got told to serve table no. 5. And there was someone she hadn't expected to see.

"This is the menu. Would you like to order drinks right now?" she asked as if she didn't know her. She had to; she didn't want to face any of the Grey's now.

"Why haven't you told him?" Grace asked, not even caring to look at the menu.

"I couldn't..." Ana admits." How did he react?" she asked, wanting to know why he has really continued to ignore her.

"React to what?"

"To the fact that I am pregnant. Didn't you tell him?"

"Do you think I am stupid, Anastasia?" Grace started to raise her voice." We both know I can't tell Christian. It is illegal. Maybe that's what you expected me to do, so you can sue me." Grace explains, leaving Anastasia with a shocked expression. She had thought Christian knew. Maybe it was not over? Maybe when he finds out he would be happy?

"Grace, I didn't kno-"

"It is Dr. Grey to you. I will make you tell him. Even if I have to hurt you, even if it is cruel, it is for the best." Grace said and she threw the bottle of ketchup on the ground, the bottle smashing into pieces. "What did you just do? I need to speak to your boss, right now." Grace yelled, making everyone look at her and Anastasia.

"Grace, I mean Dr. Grey, please stop." Ana begged but then she saw her boss walking towards them.

"What is happening here?" he asks, looking at the women.

"I have a complaint about this waitress. She is totally unprofessional!"

"I am very sorry to hear that. I will make sure Anastasia is dealt with accordingly."

"Do you know who my son is? I want her to get fired! Or my son, Christian Grey will buy this place and fire her himself."

"I get it." Ana said and took off her apron, walking to the kitchen to collect her stuff. Grace's words hurt so much; Christian would fire her. She was expecting his kid, how could Grace do that to her?

An hour later Anastasia is holding her last paycheck from the café. She is walking home, but stops in the park. She sits down at the children's playground and places her hands on her belly. She looks at the kids running into their parent's arms, the happy dads and moms, and their kids. Tears formed in Anastasia's eyes, and then she saw that face again. She stood up as soon as she recognized Grace's face. She started to walk away; she couldn't face her again.

"Anastasia!" Ana keeps walking, she can't do it. She can't let Grace hurt her again. "Anastasia, please stop. I am sorry."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Sorry? She looked at the woman and stopped walking.

"Please, let's sit down, I really regret what I did earlier." Anastasia followed Grace to a bench and they both sat down.

"I really need to search for a new job now, so please say what you need to say."

"I am sorry. I just now realized what a horrible grandmother I am. I put you through so much stress; I was really stupid. I just want you to tell Christian. I know he deserves to know." Grace explains, and Anastasia starts crying once again. She can't hold the emotions in herself.

"I can't. He doesn't care about me; I don't want him to see me just because of the baby. I am not ready."

"But you can't continue living like this! Look at you, Christian could provide you a real home and everything else you need."

"Well, I was working to save money for my own apartment." Anastasia said, wiping her tears away.

"I am so sorry, let me make up for that. I know a wonderful place where you could live until you decide to tell Christian."

Ana shook her head, she couldn't take anything from her; she didn't want to do it.

"Please, Anastasia. Think about the fact that there is a child growing inside you and the place I am offering is the best place to live. It is our family house at the seaside. It has not been used for years, but it is still in a good condition. You fainted last week, you've been dealing with stress; you need to calm down and relax." Ana knew she had to think about the baby, and that made Grace right. The best option would be to accept Grace's proposal, but how could she?

"I can't; I need to work, I need to support the baby."

"Anastasia, I am begging you!" Grace finally looked with some respect at Ana. "Please, please, move into the house and just relax. I promise you it will be all right; I will make sure you have anything you need or want. Please think about the child." The look in Grace's eyes was soft and needy. Anastasia couldn't believe it, but she wanted to. She needed to. She knew she had stayed too long at Ray's house, and she had been facing some stress lately – she needed some relaxation.

"I agree. But please don't tell Christian until I am ready. Please." Ana begged, and Grace nodded. That's what they were going to do, hide.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another shortie, but hope you like it! As for Ana's backbone - there will be a breakpoint, from where she is going to change . **

**Edited by icalyn ! :)**

* * *

Christian didn't want to wake up. But he had to. He had to wake up and do what he needed to do. The past three months had been horrible. He could still remember every little detail that happened three months ago. He remembered how Anastasia had felt, how her lips had felt, how being inside her had felt.

How much he wanted it to happen again. But then again – he could remember what happened after. He could still remember the huge argument between him, Elliot, Grace, Carrick and even Mia. Everyone had been against him. He and Elliot weren't talking for a whole month until at a family dinner they had agreed on something.

_"I am tired of you two!" Carrick yelled as they again didn't speak with each other. _

_"Please understand that no woman is worth this." Grace continued, staring at her sons. "Anastasia was just a – "_

_"Can we not talk about her?" Elliot asked, staring at Christian. "I don't want to hear anything about her." _

_"What if we all tried to forget her?" Mia suggested. "Elliot, we know that having a broken heart is sad, and we don't support Christian; he was a total ass to you and to that girl, who is not better, of course. But you two are brothers, we are a family, and mom is are right – no girl is worth that." _

_They listened to her words and knew that they would have to make up sometime anyway. And Christian knew he had to be the one who insists on it. _

_"Elliot, I really am sorry for what happened between us. It was not planned and I really wish I could undo it, but I can't." _

_Christian lied. He would like to do it again, and again, and then one more time. But he couldn't. Because he and Anastasia can never ever be together. In any way. Not as a short fling, as his usual Dom/Sub relationship, nothing. Because his family is more important to him than she is. _

_"Try to look at any of my women ever again and you are dead," Elliot said, giving him a smile. _

And since then Christian had managed to have a normal relationship with his brother, and that was what was important. His family.

And today he needed to take care of his mom. He had noticed Grace was strange lately, as if she was hiding something, and he needed to know what was she hiding. He tracked her phone and car and got to know that she has been visiting their old country house every Saturday morning, and he needed to know why.

Christian took a shower and changed into jeans and a sweater. Today he wouldn't interrupt Taylor; he would stalk his mother on his own. He knew she usually left her house at eleven, so he did the same to arrive at the destination right after her. So many thoughts were racing through his mind – what was his mother hiding?

And none of them were the reality that he saw as he entered the house and saw the woman he had been thinking about the past months laying on the couch, and his mother sitting next to her, her arms on Anastasia's belly. Her belly that was now a bit bigger as if she was…he had that thought as he saw her breasts through the tank top, no, she couldn't be. Who was the father then?

"Christian," Grace immediately stood up, and Anastasia rolled her top back down, trying to hide what was clear.

"What is going on?" he asked, looking at Anastasia and at Grace. He needed an explanation, and it had to be a good one.

"Ana, you need to tell him." Grace said and walked outside, leaving them alone.

"Tell me what?" Christian asked, staring in Anastasia's eyes. He thought he would never see her again; he needed to forget her. For the first time in his life, he needed to forget a woman and move on. But he knew he never would be able to do it after what she said next.

"I am pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**huh, another one! unfortunately had a busy weekend so I don't know when the next update will be ! :( **

**As it happens lately, edited by my beta icalyn! :)**

* * *

"Say something, please." Anastasia said, tears running down her face.

"Is it mine?"

"Christian, it can be only yours."

Christian couldn't believe it; it was not possible.

"You were protected; you were on birth control." As Anastasia looked away, he asked again. "You were protected, weren't you?"

"I was not. But I took the morning after pill."

He couldn't control himself; she had broken everything he had built with his family the past two months. "How could you be so stupid? If I had known you weren't protected, none of this would have happened."

"Christian, the fact is that I am pregnant now, and you are the father. I am sorry."

"You are sorry? You really are? Or maybe it is just a part of some plan?"

"Please, Christian, believe me, I had no intention of getting pregnant. I tried hard to forget you but then I got to know I have a part of you growing inside of me, Christian, and I can't."

He didn't know what to do now. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her; he wanted to have her. He wanted to feel her just one more time. But he wanted to forget about her, he wanted to stop these unwanted feelings.

But he could not and must not. She is going to be the mother of his child. She is carrying his child. He was not ready. He didn't know what he would do, or how will he explain this to Elliot.

But in the moment he saw Anastasia sitting on the couch, sobbing as she wraps her arms around herself, she mattered.

"Stop crying," he commanded as he sat down besides her.

"I can't, Christian." Because she loves him.

"Please. We will figure everything out." He said and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his sweater. He didn't know why was he doing it, he was not thinking. His heart had the control over him now. As his hands softly stroked her back, he knew he had to figure everything out.

He also realized that thinking about family was no longer an easy option. Elliot, Mia and his parents were his family, the people with whom he should be on one side. But Anastasia and the child were going to also be his family.

He started to really think what was about to happen – Elliot. They had managed to build a friendship again, be bros again. Forgetting about Anastasia. But there she was, and he couldn't let her go now. He didn't want to be a father; he didn't want to have a child. But he needed to do what was right.

How can he choose to whom he has to be right? What to do? He noticed his mom walked back in the house, and his arms were still wrapped around Anastasia, but she had fallen asleep.

"She is tired lately," Grace says as she walks in the living room and sits down on a chair next to the couch. "We need to talk, Christian."

He placed Ana on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Then he went outside with Grace because they really did need to talk.

"How long have you known?" Christian asked, looking at his mother.

"A month."

"Oh God," he sighed. "How could you not tell me? Don't you understand what this means?" Christian raised his voice at Grace, still not believing what was happening with his life.

"I couldn't. I was replacing her doctor, and got to know first. You know I can't tell anyone my patients' personal information."

"Why is she here?"

"Look at this place, Christian. She needs to relax and it was the least I could offer her."

"Oh God, mom." Christian sat down on the bench and held his head with his hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Christian, just tell me, do you love her?"

"I don't know." He couldn't believe it was the truth. He was really feeling something for a woman, and he didn't know what it was. If it was love, if it was attraction…but it was more than anything he had ever felt for anyone.

"Think about your brother." Grace said, and it made Christian think about how wrong it was that he and Anastasia now had a child together. They were about to have it and he didn't know how he was going to tell Elliot.

"But think about your child, too," Grace continued, and for the first time in his life, Christian Grey was in a situation where he really didn't know what to do or what was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for no updates! I've been very busy recently and I still am! But for this story you are going to have a few more updates in the next days ;) Hope to get inspiration for other stories too ! :)**

**Edited by icalyn . :))**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Anastasia asks after waking up from her nap and seeing Christian packing her things.

"We are leaving."

"What are you talking about, Christian? Put my stuff down." Anastasia stands up and makes her way to Christian, who ignores her and continues packing.

"You are going to live with me," he says as if it was nothing special, but it actually is for him. He acts like the strong one, like he knows what he is doing. But right now, he doesn't know anything. His mother had showed him Ana's room and they both agreed that it would be best if he started taking care of her as if she was his responsibility. But the truth was, and he didn't want to admit it, but he was happy he had a chance to see her now, to be with her. He didn't know under what terms but they had to be together. And he could just hope that not only for the child they would be together.

"Christian, stop please." Even though Ana was angry and scared, she felt much safer now that Christian was here. Here for her. Her love was finally here. And he said they would live together, so she could hope he would like her and start loving her just as she loves him. He could wrap his arms around her as they fell asleep together, he would make sure she and their child is okay.

"Anastasia, no discussing, we are moving in together. I packed all your stuff, now please let's get to my car," he commanded, taking her bags.

"Christian…" she said, with tears running down her cheeks. Tears from happiness, maybe everything was going to be alright. She wrapped her arms around Christian in a hug; her emotions and hormones forced her to do that.

"Stop crying, everything's going to be alright," Christian said, uncomfortable with their position, but he knew she needed it. She was the first woman he didn't want to hurt. Even after this revelation, there was something about her that was special.

He took Ana's stuff and very soon they left the house and drove to Christian's apartment. As they stepped inside, Ana wanted to think they would live together, they would be together, but then Christian led her to a room that definitely was not his bedroom. But regardless of what had she hoped for, she had to be thankful he gave her a safe house; he wanted to provide for her and the child.

"This is going to be your room. I will introduce you to Gail, my housekeeper, and if you have anything you would like to know, just ask her. The room is yours, just as the other rooms in this apartment that I will show you later. Now I need to work for a while," Christian just simply said and left Ana alone in her new room.

She watched as he left the room and tears started falling down her cheeks, but this time not they were not happy ones. Stupid her – she had thought they would be an actual couple. After staring at the room for a few minutes, she sat down on the bed and stopped crying. She should be happy he cared for her enough to do this. He had never said he would like them to be together. He had never said anything like this: in fact, he had said they only had had sex, nothing else.

She knew she could cry but she knew she should not stress herself since it was not good for the baby. She had to do what is best for the little child growing inside of her. So she unpacked her things, there were not many but Grace had brought her a few outfits.

Grace had helped her so much. They had talked and she had explained to Ana the reason why she hated her so much at first – she just loved her children so much. But then Ana told her what had happened, that she just couldn't help falling in love with Christian; it had just happened. And so they became friends. Grace had learned so much about her, and even liked her. Liked her very much actually. She had wanted her to tell Christian about the child, but Ana wanted to wait a little more time, and this would have been about the time she was going to tell him but he had managed to find her first.

Ana placed her clothes in the closet and she put her toiletries in the bathroom. This was even more comfortable than in the country house. As Ana had finished with her stuff (including placing her dad, mom and her unborn child's pictures on her nightstand), she heard a knock on her door. She quickly made sure she looked okay; she didn't want to look bad in his eyes from now on. Deep inside she knew she wanted him to love her.

But it was not Christian on the door.

"Hi, I am Gail, Christian's housekeeper, Miss Steele." The woman had said as Ana opened the door.

"Oh, Christian told me about you," Ana sighed.

"He said I could give you a quick tour around the apartment. Mr. Grey has left for the office and he doesn't know when he will get home."

"Oh, okay then." Ana stood up and followed the lady around the apartment. Of course, it was luxurious and perfect, just as she remembered it from that one time she had been here. But then she hadn't seen much, only Christian's bedroom. This time his bedroom is excluded from the tour.

"Thanks, I know where everything is now." Ana gave Gail a smile as they returned to the kitchen after walking around the whole apartment. There were a few rooms they didn't go in, but Ana didn't think she would need them anyway.

"Mr. Grey told me to make sure you eat properly."

"Oh, then you know…" Ana said, placing her hand on her belly.

"Yes, Miss Steele, I am aware. What you would like for lunch?"

Ana couldn't just say what she wanted, so Gail finally made her choose between a few meal options and she chose pasta with meatballs. They ate and Ana finally made Gail call her Ana not Miss Steele. Ana then went for an afternoon nap, and in the evening she decided on watching a movie since Christian was not back yet. She wondered why would he still be at work, but who was she to control him? She had said goodnight to Gail and eaten her late dinner – mixed fruit with yogurt – and now she was ready to go to sleep. But she couldn't. So she took a book from the library and went back to her room to read it. She hoped that would be enough to distract her thoughts and allow her to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to apologize for not updating anything - I am just so, so busy I don't even have time to update what I already have written. But I hope I will update again because this is very short! :)**

**Edited by icalyn . **

**:))**

* * *

Christian tried to make himself comfortable on the couch in his office. He still hadn't left the GEH building, he just couldn't. He couldn't be in the same house as Anastasia and not kiss her. And not cross all his lines when it came to his relationship with women.

His phone rang and it was his mother who was calling.

"Mom, it is late," Christian said, yawning.

"I know, but I wanted to know how is Ana? Is she okay with the new living arrangements?" How could he answer this? He didn't know since he wasn't there.

"I'm not sure how Ana is feeling about this."

"Oh, then give to phone to her."

"I can't," Christian said, standing up and walking to the window. He could see the Escala building from here, the place where he wanted to go the most right now, but couldn't.

"Why, Christian? Ana's at home, isn't she?"

"I am not at home."

"Why not?" Grace asked.

"I can't, Mom."

"This has something to do with Anastasia." It wasn't a question: it was a statement. The truth.

"Yes."

"Christian, she…she loves you. And you have feelings for her, too. I can feel it. I saw you interact with her today, admit it. It is all wrong and I don't know how we are going to tell the rest of the family. I am especially afraid of what your brother is going to say, but now, if you want to be with her, you need to be with her. She needs you, and you need her. I have seen you these past few months, Christian. I have never seen you like this. Lost in work, and clearly unhappy."

Everything Grace said was true. Anastasia was like a disease he could only cure by being with her. After that one time with her, he hadn't had sex with any other woman. He just couldn't. He only dreamed of her, no submissive could replace that one time he had sex with Anastasia. The sexual tension between them, the passionate kisses…no one else could compare.

"I don't know what to do, Mom."

"Start all over. Ask her out, compliment her – trust me, she needs it now. Show her how much you adore her. Don't rush anything, but remember – you don't have too much time."

When everything already was so unplanned and strange, maybe all he could do was continue. And maybe it really was the right thing to do. He went back home, directly to Anastasia's room. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He decided to open the door since the lights were on. There she was – lying on the bed, one hand on her stomach, the other one holding a book that was on her chest. She was asleep. He walked over to her and took the book out of her hand, placing it on the nightstand where he saw the photos. He took the sonogram picture and stared at it. He was going to be a father, how will he be able to do it without messing it up? But then he looked at Anastasia and smiled. Maybe it was meant to happen. Maybe this was the only way to bring them together. He turned out the lights as he left the room after kissing her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**i have to say that you have persuaded me - Ana is not going to lose the baby! :))**

**As it lately happens, edited by icalyn! :)**

* * *

"Good morning." Ana was shocked to see Christian at the table so fresh and…happy.

"Good morning," she shyly said.

"Come, sit here with me." Christian offered her the seat next to him and Ana took it, trying to not show her happiness. She was crazy and stupid, but she just couldn't control her feelings for Christian.

"Thanks," she said as Christian handed her the tea that Gail had already managed to make her.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asked as he put away his phone. He wanted to have his full attention on Anastasia.

"I am feeling good, thanks." She was not really ok; she was feeling strange. She was with the man she loved, but then again, they were just…she didn't even know what they were now.

"Ana, I thought about something yesterday…" Christian started as he looked in Anastasia's eyes. "Would you like to have a dinner with me?"

She couldn't help but smile at the question, he had even laughed at that. They couldn't deny their feelings anymore.

"I would like that." Maybe she was stupid. He had left her and didn't even call once, but what if… Someone always had to forgive. She was no better; she hadn't told him about his child. Maybe they needed to start again from the beginning.

"Do you have any other plans for today?"

"I thought about seeing Ray. He doesn't know yet about the baby, and I think it is time to let him know."

"Can I accompany you?" Christian's words were what she wanted to hear. She had been so afraid of what her Dad would say when he learned she was left pregnant and alone. But now she was no longer alone. Or she at least hoped so.

"Christian, what are we going to tell my Dad?"

"Anastasia," Christian takes her hand, "we started completely wrong. From the very beginning I have had something for you. And now the fact that you are pregnant is more important than the fact that you are Elliot's ex. You might hate me, but I couldn't see you because I had promised Elliot and my family I wouldn't have anything to do with you. We wanted to forget you. It was really hard; I actually couldn't do it. And even though there is so much you don't know about me, and I am so scared of being a father, I am happy that I followed my mother and got to know about you. Now I have a reason to not forget you, now we have a reason to start all over again. We will tell your dad that its parents will raise this child and this child will be loved by us. And I hope this new start will lead us to so much more than it was the last time." Ana already had tears in her eyes. Maybe it was her time to be happy.

"Thank you so much."

They ate breakfast together and then Christian drove them to Anastasia's Dad's house. He was pretty nervous as they knocked on the door and Raymond Steele opened it.

"Annie!" Ray said as he saw them. "And look at this, is this what I think?" He laughed, making Ana blush. If only her dad knew…

"Daddy!" Ana thought of giving him a hug but it was a risk since she wanted to tell him about her pregnancy, not let him feel it first.

"Hello, I'm Christian Grey, I have heard a lot about you." Christian said and didn't even lie. Ana had told him about her parents on the way here.

"Well, I have heard of you, too. Not from my daughter, though," the man said, and Christian even got a little nervous. The man didn't seem to appreciate him, but how could Christian know for sure? This was his first time visiting a girlfriend's father.

"I am sure you will be hearing even more about me," Christian said, and Ray finally invited them in. As they sat down for coffee (tea for Ana), it was finally the time to let Ray know.

"Dad, there is something you should know."

"Oh God, please don't let it be…" Ray sighed, as he watched Ana's hand rub her stomach. "And I guess you are the father!" Ray stood up, and raised his voice to Christian.

"Dad, please let me explain – "

"Annie, go to your room. I want this man to explain something to me."

Ana was afraid because she had never seen Ray so angry, but she followed his order and left Christian there with his father. Christian had dealt with so many situations, but this was new to him.

"Mr. Steele, I have – "

"You have to tell me what you have with Anastasia."

"If I have to be honest, this was not planned, but now we are dating and I promise she will be provided for and well taken care of." Christian knew they would be dating; they would start tonight.

"And in the future?"

Future. He was going to have his first real date with a woman and her father is questioning the future. Marriage? "I promise to take care of her and our child, married or not, together or not, but I really hope that we will work out, and be happy together." Christian was nervous. A child would be a lifetime commitment. Was he ready? Did he want it?

He had stopped his lifestyle thinking he would never see her again. He had offered her home as soon as he learned of her condition. There was something about her. He had ignored Elena's calls with submissive suggestions. He didn't want anyone else. And if Ana would want him all her life, he would be more than happy about it.

"You hurt her, and I promise, I will not leave it alone. I was a cop, and I can make people find something that a court would find you guilty of."

"Mr. Steele, I don't want to hurt her. I really want to be with her."

"You better not mess this up with her. Bring her back out here, but don't stay in her room too long, I will open the door without knocking on it."

Christian wanted to sigh; the final comment was more a joke than something scary. He knew he would take care of Ana, he would do everything he could to make her happy. And not only because she was his responsibility because of the pregnancy, but because she was special to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long waiting , but from now on this story will be updated more frequently, because I finished writing it! **

**I want to say that none of my stories are going to be abandoned, I'm just having a very busy time... **

**Hope you can forgive me! :)**

**Edited by icalyn. :)**

* * *

"I had a great time tonight," Ana said as they walked out of the restaurant that Christian owned.

"Me too, Anastasia. I think we had a good fresh start." Christian laughed as he opened the car door for her.

"I agree. Thank you, Christian." She looked at him as he got in the car, too, and Taylor started driving.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance. From now on, I promise I will do all I can to make you happy, Anastasia. You are the very first woman whom I have cared about like this," Christian said, wrapping his arm around Ana. He wanted her to know he would be there for her; he wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to be sure of his feelings, even when he wasn't sure what to call them.

"Thank you for being here for me," Ana replied, looking into Christian's eyes. It was impossible not to kiss her at that moment, so Christian slowly leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. Their kiss didn't end; it turned into another one, and another one. There they were – two people in the backseat making out, crazy for each other.

When the car stopped and Taylor awkwardly cleared his throat, they pulled apart from each other. They got into the apartment but then Christian stopped. "I want you so badly, but…no rush, Ana," Christian said as he pulled away from Anastasia.

"Oh, Christian," Ana looked up at him and quickly kissed him for the final time that evening.

"We should stop, or I won't be able to control myself, Anastasia." Ana pulled away and smiled.

"What?" Christian asked.

"How about the third date's a charm?"

"Then we should arrange that second date first," Christian laughed, taking Ana's hand as he walked her to her room.

"Up to you, Christian."

* * *

He didn't wait and took her out the next day. And again the day after that. He knew so much about her now and she knew so much about him. And he didn't tell any personal information to anyone except her.

He couldn't wait to take off her black dress that she was wearing on the third night, and just as they got back to Escala, he took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. His bedroom.

He had to learn this vanilla type now because he had made a decision. He wouldn't even share the details about his sexual relationship history, he couldn't. He couldn't risk losing her again; it was not only a fresh start for them. It was a fresh start for him as well.

"Oh, Christian…" Ana moaned as he sucked on her neck, while his hands were pushing her dress up to her waist.

"This time, we will go slow, Ana. I am so sorry for ruining your first time," Christian said as he put her on the bed and pulled the dress off of her. Her body was perfection. And the little belly made her even sexier and more beautiful. He kissed her mouth, then her neck, and then he unclasped her bra that freed her perfect breasts. He was so happy to have her now. She was something unbelievable.

"Ahh…" Ana groaned as he cupped her breasts.

"Are you alright?"

"They are just a bit sensitive now," she said, but then her words became moans again as Christian carefully started working on the lower half of her body. He was still softly kissing her breasts while his hand cupped her butt under her panties.

"Christian…" He slid his fingers into her wet folds, with his fingertip rubbing her clit.

"You are perfection, Anastasia," he said as he inserted the finger inside her, at first thrusting it in and out slowly, but then faster and adding another finger.

"Ahh!" Ana screamed out as he made her come, kissing her lips while his hand was still in her panties. While she was still having aftershocks, he took off her panties and stood up from the bed, starting to undress himself. He watched Ana smile as he took off his jacket, then he seductevly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

"Wanna take them off?" Christian smirked, getting closer to Ana with his boner in his pants.

"I would love to, Mr. Grey." She laughed and took off his pants leaving him in his boxers that clung to him so perfectly that it didn't hide anything.

"Oh, Ana, how much I want you," he said as he kissed her and her hand rubbed him through the material of his boxers.

"I am all yours," she said, pulling off his underwear off, leaving no barrier between their bodies.

He hovered over her and passionately kissed her while he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" As Ana nodded he slowly filled her, while the room was filled with their moans.

"Anastasia, you feel so good…" Christian said as he started slowly thrusting into her.

"Christian…" Ana moaned his name in pleasure. This was so different from the first time – this was slow and romantic, this was perfect. And when Christian started moving faster, it only got better because it still felt wonderful.

"Ana, I'm going to come soon, baby." Christian said trying to hold it for longer but then he realized there was no need for that because Ana was just as close as he was, so after the few last thrusts they came together.

"Oh God…" Ana panted as he was still inside her, but he changed his position – Ana was lying on top of him now. "That was perfect, Christian."

"The best I've had," he said, and it was truth. No punishment, no taking complete control could compete to this – just two people enjoying each other.

"Thank you, Christian." Ana said, giving him a kiss. "Thank you so much for being so wonderful."

"I can show you again how wonderful I can be." He smirked and it made Ana giggle. She slapped him playfully and got away from him.

"Hey, where are you – "

"I would like to use that fantastic bath of yours, and you can join m


	14. Chapter 14

**First I would like to say hello in such a long time! **

**I've been having no time at all the past months, and I am very sorry for that. But I won't abandon my stories! ALL OF THEM ARE GOING TO BE CONTINUED. **

**This is sooooooo very short, but I promise to post new chapter later when I get home, and in the next days this story will be finished. **

**And the others, too - I wrote two chapters for the story Wrong today, and it contains major drama! ;)) And I hope to finish the story tonight , then focus on the others.. **

**And when I will have finished my stories you will be able to read many new stories such as Ana as a PR girlfriend or Christian as Ana's daughter's boss.. **

**And I have another idea to make a 'story' where I just put many story prompts for you, writers, to probably choose one and write a story. Because I have so many interesting ideas but no time... **

**Feel free to PM me with your thoughts! **

**Very sorry for the long waiting, **

**Ann**

* * *

"Christian!" Carrick said and gave his son a hug, but then he saw someone else. Everyone knew Christian would be coming with Anastasia. But no one knew about the baby except Elliot, and of course, Grace.

"Anastasia."

"It is nice to see you again, Mr. Grey," Ana said as she followed Christian in.

"Ana! Christian!" Grace rushed from the kitchen to meet the couple. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she hugged Anastasia.

"Good, thanks."

"I hope you are hungry because I've made so much food today…" Grace sighed, as she released the kids.

"Well, Ana could eat everything," Christian laughed and Ana rolled her eyes at him.

"You are not eating for two. So stop." She made Grace laugh but then Christian led Ana to the dining room where they had to go. There they met Mia who was also shocked to see Anastasia. But everyone hid their questions and judgments. Until dinner was served, at least.

"So, are you two together now?" Carrick asked as he took a forkful of his steak.

"Yes, dad we are."

Elliot laughed at that. How awkward it was for all of them to eat at one table. But one day they would have to deal with it. Better sooner rather than later.

"I see it is not just the two of you," Mia added, looking at Anastasia's bump.

"You are right, that's why they are here," Elliot said, even ignoring the look from Grace when he had laughed.

"Yes, Anastasia's pregnant, but I am thankful that this has brought us together, because we love each other."

And with that statement from Christian, they got softer. Especially Mia – she was back to her sweet self as she asked tons of questions about Ana's pregnancy and stuff like that. Ana even started talking without it just being replies to questions.

Everyone except Elliot; he didn't speak anymore. He couldn't stand them. He couldn't stand the fact that Christian had taken her away from him.


	15. Chapter 15

**oh God, these are sooooooooo short chapters, but we are very, very close to the finish! **

**Edited by icalyn! :))**

* * *

Seeing Anastasia like this was the last thing Kate had expected. She is clearly pregnant. She saw her in the market and decided to follow her. She needed to know if maybe Ana was pregnant she could have something with Christian again? Even though he had been denying her all these months, she still had a little hope to make Christian Grey her boyfriend and his fortune hers. She made sure she was not seen by Ana and kept following her. She heard Ana's phone ring, and Kate knew she was about to get some information.

"Hello," she said in a low voice and Kate wanted to laugh that Ana was trying to be sexy and cool. Who was the father? Was she still dating Elliot?

"Haha, I'll be heading home soon. Your son and I wanted pizza and fruit." Kate now thought if Ana was knocked up, would Elliot really want kids that soon? Would anyone want kids with Anastasia? She wanted to laugh. Her ex-friend was now her enemy.

"No, you know that Sawyer is waiting for me." She paused and then started talking again. "No, Christian, I was ashamed he would see me with like five kinds of chocolate, pizza, fruit, chips…He would think I am crazy."

Christian? No, it can't be possible, Kate thought.

"I love you too, Mr. Grey."

Kate had heard enough. She wanted to go to Ana and scratch her eyes out. How had they managed to do this? As Kate was about to confront her, a better idea came into her mind. What if she could break them up? She knew Ana's character; she would step away even if she had a reason to stay. She just needed to do something that would make Ana leave. Something that Christian would say or do. She could make him drunk and act as if she had slept with him like in those soap operas. Or she could make Christian feel guilty and say something he doesn't mean.

She needed to make things the way she wants them to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**well, another one! we are very close to the finish! maybe will post more tonight! ;)) **

**Edited by my beta icalyn ! **

**And in the next days you are going to be able to read other updates, too! :))**

* * *

The next day, she goes to GEH and manages to lie about having an appointment with Mr. Grey to get in. She had a little help from someone who also wants Ana to leave, and they are going to make it happen.

"Come in," she hears Christian's voice and opens the door of his office.

"Kate? What the fuck are you doing here?!" he raises his calm voice and stands up, wanting to drag her out.

"Christian, please, please, don't." Kate uses her fake cries and takes out a knife, holding it to her throat.

Christian notices it and gets closer to her, changing his attitude towards her immediately. He doesn't need a psycho ending her life in his office.

"Tell me it is a lie," Kate says, pushing a few more tears out of her eyes.

"What is a lie, Kate? Put the knife down, please."

"I can't continue my life when I know that you are with Anastasia because you love her. I don't believe it. I can't live knowing this."

How did she know? And whatever way she had found out, he had to stop her. He hoped a little lying would make her stop this. "I am not with Ana because I love her."

"But she thinks you do! That you love her and the baby."

"I don't love either of them. I am with her just because of the baby." How very wrong it was to say this but if it was the only way to stop a suicide in his office, his lies would be worth it. He watched Kate calm down but she still held the knife to her neck.

"If she was not pregnant, I wouldn't be with her," he said and she finally stopped – she put the knife on the table and walked to the door.

"Thanks for that, Christian. Now I can be happy. I hope you are happy too even with her."

He thought of following her but then he realized there was no point of it because he actually didn't care what happened now with her. After what he told her, she can now move on not even being angry at him.

But Kate had different plans. She needed to get to Anastasia as soon as possible. She had arranged everything. She just needed to meet her and let Ana's soft heart play its role. She dialed Ana's number and soon she heard her voice.

"Anastasia Steele."

"Ana, hi…"

"Kate…"

"Ana, there is something very important I need to say to you, we need to meet ASAP."

"Has anything happened?"

"It is very important, you need to know something, Ana... And its possible you will need your passport, too." Oh, if everything went as planned she would be far, far away by the end of the day.

"Okay…where?"

"The park near where we used to live in twenty minutes?"

Of course, Ana agreed and Kate left for the park to meet Anastasia and change her life. First thing to make Christian hers – get Ana away. And it had to work.

"Kate," Ana said as she approached her in the park.

"Anastasia," Kate said, giving her a friendly look. She was really a good actress – first how she acted with Christian, and now with Anastasia.

"Kate, what did you need to tell me?"

"I know it has been rough between us, but I still care about you and I don't want you to live in a lie. I know that you and Christian are together now, and I went to see him to congratulate him, but I learned something I couldn't hide from you."

Ana was curious what would Kate say now. What did she find out? What lie? "Tell me."

Kate took out her phone and the rest didn't need any explaining.

_"I am not with Ana because I love her." _

_"But she thinks you do! That you love her and the baby." _

_"I don't love either of them. I am with her just because of the baby. If she was not pregnant, I wouldn't be with her." _

Ana wanted to stop and think it is a lie but then she took the phone out of Kate's hands and replayed the recording. That was her Christian. That definitely was him.

Kate hugged Anastasia as she started crying, even sobbing so that everyone that passed stared at her.

"I can't believe it."

"Ana, I am so sorry, but he is a jerk. It is not your fault."

"What do I do now? I – I can't live with him, I love him too much to live with the fact that he is with me just because of this," she says rubbing her belly softly. "He was so sweet, so caring…how could it all be a lie?"

"Ana, I want to help you. You need to leave him. It is best for you and the baby. If my phone hadn't switched off I would have been able to also record what I heard when I was leaving. His personal assistant said something about how she had hungered for him and – "

"Stop this, please!" Ana didn't want to hear it anymore. This was it. Again. But this time it hurt more because now she didn't only hope; now she had really been with Christian. Or so she had thought.

"Ana, I just want to help you."

"What should I do?"

"You need to leave, Ana. It is for the best."

"Where? To Ray's? He will kill Christian?" Ana sobbed.

"That wouldn't be bad," Kate laughed, acting as her friend would. "But, I think this has to end. Christian is not a good man; I know it, trust me. You need to make him have no reason to be with you. You need to make him not even have a reason to search for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell him you lost the baby. And leave the country. Never see him again. It will be easier than living with him when you know he is lying to you and cheats on you."

Leave him. That was what she should do. She couldn't live with him anymore, how could he lie to her like this? Tell him she lost the baby...if he was with her just because of the baby, there would be no reason to be with her anyway. If she left now she wouldn't have to face Christian when he will eventually break up with her. She would be free with their child, even if it meant being alone again.

"What's this?" Ana asked as Kate handed her an envelope.

"Open it, Ana. I think it is for the best. And you have always wanted to live there." Ana opened the envelope and took out a one way ticket to London. And English money and a few pieces of paper. "There is a ticket, money and the address of your apartment."

"Why are you doing this, Kate?"

"I did some bad things in the past, and I want to make things right. I want the best for you and the unborn child." Kate gave her a smile and placed her hand on Anastasia's belly. "I want you to not suffer like I did when he broke up with me."

"I don't know..." Ana sighed. It seemed logical, but could she do it? Leave him, leave everything? But then again, how could she live when Christian was just acting?

"When does the plane leave?"

"In three hours."


	17. Chapter 17

**well, the last chapter to the final! **

**Maybe some of you don't like Ana in this - but that's the way she is . Naive and believing everything. But thanks for the critic, sometimes it is good to read constructive critic from you . :)**

**Edited by icalyn ! :)**

* * *

"Elliot?" Kate answered her phone as she waited for Ana to come downstairs.

"Did you do everything?"

"Yes, she will be here in a few minutes and I will take her to the airport. Thanks for the apartment there, now there will be no sign of her," Kate said to her partner. She had managed to talk to Elliot, someone who also wanted Anastasia to disappear, and it was working. Christian's brother was more than interested in Ana leaving.

"Okay, call me when she is gone."

And right then she saw Anastasia walking towards her car with her bag in her hand. "Ana, let me help you," Kate said as she placed the bag on the backseat.

"Thank you," Ana said and got in the passenger's seat.

They drove to the airport and discussed her new life in London and in the end they even had a friendly goodbye.

If only Anastasia knew what Kate was really up to.

"Ana!" Christian yelled as he got home. He wanted to see his girlfriend. He wanted to rub her belly and make love to her. He wanted to kiss her and talk about their days. It had been a hard day after what happened with Kate, he just wanted to be with Anastasia.

But he realized it wouldn't happen when he read the note on his pillow.

_Christian… _

_Terrible things happen, and a terrible thing has happened to me, to us. _

_I lost the baby. I fell down the stairs a few days ago and I haven't been feeling him since then…I am sorry... _

_Don't search for me. _

_It is over. There is no reason to continue this now. _

_Ana_

He wanted to cry. He had lost everything. He had lost his woman and his child.

No, he couldn't lose her; he loved her more than anything. But when he requested information about her, there was nothing. Her phone was switched off, and after tracking it, it turned out it was left in the Seattle airport with no sign of her.

After that evening, there was no real sign of Christian either. Two days had passed, two awful days of trying to find her but not succeeding. He wanted to kill himself; he wanted his life to end. Without Ana he didn't see a point in living.

"Christian?" Mia asked one more time to her brother, who was lost in his thoughts.

What made his life even worse right now was the obligatory dinner at his parents every other Saturday.

"Mm?"

"Where is Anastasia?"

"She is not feeling well," Christian said and he walked away from his sister. He couldn't stand being there. He went to his old room, and he sat down on the bed. The bed where their child had been conceived. Their child that now didn't have a chance to live just like their relationship.

He started crying, he couldn't help it. The first time he loves a woman it has to end like this. How will he explain this to everyone now? How will he live?

Then the door opened and someone came in. Elliot.

"Christian?"

"I don't want to talk to you," Christian said. The last thing he wanted now was Elliot with his opinions and aguments.

"Listen to me! I know where she is."

And then Christian looked up at him. How could he know? How did he know she was lost? "What do you know?"

"Kate...she told her you didn't love her and encouraged her to leave you."

Christian immediately stood up and walked to his brother. He needed to know everything.

"Anastasia is in London. I will give you her address."

"How do you know?"

"Because I helped Kate. I wanted Anastasia to leave you, to leave this family. But now, I see you and I know I don't want either of you hurt."

"You fucking helped her?" Christian yelled.

"Yes, I helped her! But now I am helping you, please get to her and take her back. I wouldn't be able live with the knowledge that I took them away from you."

Christian wanted to punch Elliot, but… No buts. He deserved it. And that's what he did before he left his parents without saying a word. He went directly to airport, calling his staff to arrange a flight for him to London.

Thank God Elliot had sent him Ana's address and now there was only this long flight between them. But then…then they would be together again.


	18. Chapter 18

**the end! now just the epilogue left! thank you so much for reading and following the story! Thank you for the critics and for the encouragement you showed by reviewing! See you soon with new stories when I finish the old ones! **

**and of course thanks to icalyn - for editing the chapters! :))**

* * *

Ana woke up and went to take a shower. It had been so hard, so sad without Christian. She felt so bad now that she was lying to him but what could she do? Continue living with the man she loved but who is with her just because she is pregnant? She couldn't believe it, but the facts were speaking for him. She had her pride, and she wouldn't beg him to be with her.

She got back to her bedroom and put on a tee shirt. Christian's tee shirt. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't find her – she had been travelling to London using her middle name – Rose. She was alone. And she knew she would be as long as she lives here.

How could she ever move on?

She was thinking of going out later when the doorbell rang. She didn't know who it could be, so she went to the door and didn't open it at first. "Who's there?"

"Ana, open the door."

Christian. "I don't want to see you."

"Ana, please! I can explain everything. It was a lie, Anastasia! I am begging you. I won't leave until you let me tell you what happened the day you left."

Since she knew Christian, there was no point of not letting him in.

"Ana.." He wrapped his arms around her as soon as she opened the door. Even though she wanted to do the same, she couldn't.

But when they walked to the couch and Christian told her everything, she wanted more than just wrapping her arms around him.

"She just said she would kill herself. I thought that lying about us wouldn't hurt anything. I love you so, so much. And even now, when we lost our son - "

"Oh, Christian," Ana said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Ouch," she groaned as their child kicked her hard. "I think this is proof he is here, and may God never take him away from us."

"So there was no…?"

"Kate said that it would be the only thing that would make you not search for me. I am sorry, Christian, that it turned out like this."

"I am sorry, Ana. You can't even know how much I love you. And I will never, ever leave you," Christian said and gave Anastasia a loving kiss.

Finally. Nothing would separate them now.

"Christian," Ana said as she pulled away from him. "Would you like to go out for a walk? I want to see this city since we are here."

"Oh, let's do something else first..." Christian seductively said as his hands went under Ana's tee shirt.

She giggled but then the giggles turned into moans as they made sweet love.

"I still don't know how you managed to travel out of the states unnoticed. "Christian said with Ana in his arms a few rounds later.

"My middle name, Grey."

"Rose?"

"Yes, I was Rose Steele." Ana said as she laid her head on Christian's chest, she was so happy now. So happy to be with him and so happy it all was a lie.

"I don't like it."

"You prefer me as Anastasia Steele?"

"I would prefer Anastasia Rose Grey."

Ana immediately changed her position and stared into Christian's eyes, but then he got out of the bed and took something from his jacket pocket.

"I bought this a few weeks ago and I've been carrying this with me just in case I found the right moment," he said and got back to the bed. "And now, I think, is the right moment."

Ana just smiled brightly as he opened the little box.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you are my first girlfriend. My first real lover. My first pure kiss. My first everything. What was before you is nothing. You are everything to me. You are the reason I can argue with my family, you are the reason I live, Ana. I love you. I love him (touching her bump). I love our future kids. Please, will you do me a honor and become my wife?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey," Ana said as she kissed Christian, not caring about anything else. There she was: with the man she loved. And he loved her. And their son.

"I love you, soon to be Mrs. Grey."

"I love you, too."


	19. Epilogue

**A short epilogue! :) **

**I know that I kinda left you once again - but my laptop was broken and had to be repaired. So I went to my countryside house where I didn't have any internet connection and only an old laptop of my brother. I couldn't reach any of my stories that I had started, so I couldn't continue them , too, not knowing all the facts that had been there.. **

**But I didn't waste my inspiration and time and wrote a completely new AU story that I have already finished. I hope you will still like the story even though it is more a romance story than a FSOG fanfiction. But it is going to be interesting and funny, so I hope you will read it and even like it. **

**Now I will really try to finish my stories as fast as I can - but in the meantime I will be posting short but regular chapters of the new story that tells about a little office romance between two colleagues, Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey, who from hating each other soon get to loving each other. **

* * *

"Only two minutes of officially having her and already you can't take your hands off each other?" Ray asked as Christian kissed Ana, wrapping his arms around her as soon as they got in the limo that would take them to their reception.

Finally the day of their wedding had come. Even though Ana was eight and half months pregnant, they had decided to marry before the birth of their son. Everything was really perfect now. There were no more arguments and anger. Elliot was forgiven and Ana and Christian were forgiven, and everyone was happy.

Especially the married couple.

"Well, she is mine now, Mr. Steele. She has a new main man," Christian laughed.

"Soon, I am going to have another new main man," Ana said as she placed her hand on her belly which was huge. At least their honeymoon would take place in a few months; after the baby was born and she had a chance to get back to her pre-pregnancy body.

Everyone laughed and the ride to the reception was full of laughter…until they were getting out of the car.

"Oh…" Ana groaned as she felt something strange. Something that could be…

"Ana?!" Christian asked, worried about his wife.

And when Ana felt a liquid stream down her legs, she knew what it was. "I am in labor."

And it seemed everyone near them heard it.

"Labor?"

"Ana, are you sure? Are you feeling contractions?"

"Yes, Grace, and my water just broke," Ana quickly explained and took Christian's hand since she was afraid of what was going to happen now.

"Okay, Ana, sit down. I will arrange the best doctor and you need to get to the hospital," Grace said and Christian helped her get back in the car where she could sit down.

He was nervous. Even more when Ana groaned again in pain and it was just the beginning.

"Well, I am going with you, Ana," Mia said and got back in the limo. And soon, both Christian and Ana's families got in the limo which took them to the hospital where Ana was welcomed by the best doctor in Seattle.

After many long hours, Christian was holding Ana's hand as she was pushing out his child, as she liked to say.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed after another push.

"Ana, you are doing very well, we just need to get the head out. How about you make one more big push when I tell you to?"

"Go to hell with your push!" she screamed back and then turned to her husband. "I hate you, Christian Grey!"

Christian just smiled at his wife. He knew all the things she was saying were not true. She had said they would never have sex again like ten times already. He loved her for her strength.

"Push, Anastasia." The doctor said and Ana screamed harder than ever.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Ana, yes, perfect! I see the head, now keep pushing."

Christian felt his hand being held harder than ever as Ana continued pushing but then he realized the possible broken fingers were totally worth it when they heard a little child's cries instead of Ana's.

"Oh God, oh God…" Ana sighed as she watched the doctor take her baby away for a moment. She had done it. And tears started to fall down her cheeks as the nurse placed her son on her chest.

"Oh my…" Ana said as she caressed her boy's cheek. She gave him a kiss and looked at Christian. "Wanna hold him?"

He took the baby and held him to his heart. He was crying, too. His life was just perfect now.

"I have to congratulate you; he seems very healthy and strong. I think the nurse will want to know his name if you have decided already," the doctor said, and the happy couple nodded in reply.

"Theodore Raymond Grey," Christian proudly said as he held him.

"Honey, I think our families would like to know…" Ana said and pointed to the baby.

"We will be right back," Christian laughed and carefully moved away from Ana and walked out in the waiting room with his son in his hands.

"I would like you all to meet Theodore Raymond Grey," Christian said, earning a look from Ray as if he finally approved of him.

He went back to Ana with his son in his arms, and to be honest – they couldn't imagine a better wedding day.


End file.
